The Flight Back
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: On the flight back to the USA Brandt takes care of Benji's cut up fingers, because really, if he doesnt who will? Slight Slash nothing too bad, Benji/Brandt


Takes place after "mission accomplished" the flight back that we didn't get to see. Benji/Brandt slash but nothing real bad.

Mission Impossible: The Flight back

"Benj, struggling will not make this any easier." Brandt scolded as he was cleaning the ends of Benji's fingers with some cotton balls and alcohol.

Benji had gone and got himself all cut up on those wires, everyone else just rolled their eyes at his complaining. _William Brandt_ however did not.

He didn't care how small the injury _was_, he only cared about how big Benji _thought_ it was.

Brandt sitting across the table from Benji in the jet on their way home.

Excitement was still lingering in the air, and another different type of spark between Ethan and Jane, Brandt spared them a scoff as they passed by the table a bottle of champagne in tow for celebration.

Brandt dabbed at his fingertips with one hand firmly holding them in place with the other, Benji hissed and pulled away.

"It really hurts!" he replied, Brandt huffed annoyed at his childish fretting but found it quite endearing.

"My busted lip doesn't hurt? My bleeding eye brow? My ribs?" Brandt replied adding a little extra umph into his next swipe simply out of spite.

"Ah! You're a field agent, your used to pain." Benji defended, Brandt rolled his eyes.

"Hold still, Benji, or this is going to get ugly." Brandt said forcefully grabbing him by the wrist and pulling his hand closer so he could clean it with more ease.

Benji grit his teeth and swore under his breath, after a few moments of companionable silence.

"You're a field agent now." Brandt pointed out nonchalantly.

Benji shrugged.

"I'm a field mechanic." He huffed and rested his chin lazily on the hand that wasn't currently in surgery.

"No Benj, you're an agent alright, you saved my life." He replied absent mindedly as he finished his index finger moving to the next one.

Benji didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm not sure about that, I don't think you would've died." Benji replied, both glancing to the side as they heard Jane giggling to something Ethan had said, Brandt took the opportunity to roll his eyes and huff annoyed.

"Why does that bother you so much? They seem really happy." Benji replied to the eye roll.

Brandt shrugged, he didn't really know why it was bothering him, maybe because he felt so alone.

"C'mon, Brandt, what's up?" Benji pushed, William shook his head with a sigh.

"William Brandt." Benji addressed him a little more forceful.

"What?" he asked and moved to the next finger.

"Your jealous?"

"Of Ethan? Of course not." He replied instantly.

"You don't want to go home."

"No." Brandt drawled.

"Your in love with someone you cant have?"

"Benj…. No, no I'm not." He replied averting his gaze, Benji beamed triumphantly.

"That's it!" he replied a little to ecstatically.

"No it isn't, nothings it, nothing is wrong." Brandt babbled, there had to be a reason why he was fixing up Benji's fingers for him when everyone else would only laugh.

Brandt sighed heavily, he was surprised how swiftly he had fallen for the red head. Hell, he couldn't even remember when it happened.

"No something is definitely bothering you." Benji replied, and sat up eagerly.

"Its Jane, its totally Jane, You love her! I'm going to tell her." He added and went to stand up receiving a jerk of the wrist from Brandt.

"Its not Jane, you, you fool," Brandt replied, Benji sat back down and scrunched his nose.

"Ethan?" he asked, Brandt just gave him his 'where the hell did that come from' face.

"Not Ethan?" Brandt nodded, no not Ethan.

"Aha! At least I got you to admit you are in love with someone!" Benji exclaimed and laughed, Brandt sighed heavily his face falling into his palms, Benji had pulled a fast one on him.

"I will figure this out." Benji added and grinned pressing his hand back where Brandt could continue his work.

Brandt rose a brow at his insolence but shrugged it off with a breathy laugh, taking the warm hand back in his and began to clean it.

The hand holding Benji's mindlessly massaged his knuckles, Benji was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

Benji sat and studied the man in front of him as he cleaned his fingers gently hand held firmly in Brandt's.

Brandt tried to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Its me." Benji admitted in a whisper, Brandt took in a shaky breath before he ventured to lock eyes with him.

"Its you, what?" he replied.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked in a seriousness never before seen on his usually so comical features.

Brandt's breath hitched in his throat and his gaze dropped to the table.

"I….keep these clean or they'll get infected." He said out of the blue and began placing a band-aid on the end of each finger.

Benji rolled his hand so his palm would land in Brandt's.

Brandt looked at their linked hands before gaining the courage to look up into Benji's.

Benji just smiled across at him, Brandt swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Brandt playfully tapped the end of Benji's finger causing a jolt of pain to roll through him.

"Ouch!" Benji proclaimed and pulled his hand away, Brandt half smiled at him.

"If that's not it just say s—" he was cut off by Brandt's lips softly caressing his.

A second later and Benji returned the affection. Brandt pulled back slightly kissing him again beside the nose.

"Were you thinking about your fingers then?" Brandt asked playfully, Benji smiled wide and laughed.

"No, nothing actually, well you, I was thinking about you, and wow! Just wow that was-" he was cut off again with another kiss, Brandt smiling against him sucking on his bottom lip.

Benji moaned quietly into him his hand sneaking to link atop the table with Brandts, William only pulling back for breath.

"Shhh, Benj, just shh." He cooed against him moving in for another.

This was probably the first time anyone had gotten him to shut up. Luckily Jane and Ethan were to busy eating each others faces to notice the B's doing the same.

The End.

X

A/N: The end. Maybe?


End file.
